Terrestrial globes are known in which a hollow spheroidal body, usually of plastics material, is printed or appliqued on its outer surface with a representation of the earth's land and water masses. The spheroid or globe is provided with pivots on its axis depicting the respective poles, and usually is pivotally supported in a C-shaped yoke or frame, the frame itself being supported to correctly represent the orientation of the earth's poles.
Such globes are supported by their pivots for free and unrestricted rotation about the axis of the pivots, thus permitting ready acess to any particular section of the face of the globe for easy viewing.
Such globes are manually rotated, or, if motor driven, the drive motor is arranged exteriorly of the globe and attached to the frame, the motor being connected to rotate the globe or one of the pivots supporting the globe.